My Little Pony Tales (2017 reboot)
The "unofficial" reboot of My Little Pony Tales is an American slice of life animated series created by Lori Nikki, and produced by OddSpot Animation. The series takes place 21 yearsMLPT 2017 Crew: Anonymous: How specifically modern is the mlp tales reboot, exactly? Nikki: It took place in 21 years, specifically January 5, 2014. in the future, where it focuses on the main seven female ponies trying to get used to experiencing on what it's like to be a teenager in a modern life. It is animated traditionally, albeit with ToonBoom. It was inspired and majorly influenced by the DuckTales reboot. Synopsis TBA Characters Main * Starlight, who is a pink pony with golden-yellow hair and a flank symbol of a yellow star surrounded by four blue stars. She is a professional at serving customers various ice cream flavors as she worked in her ice cream shop (now named as "Starlight's Sorbet"), to the point that she knows most ice cream flavors known in Ponyland. She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. * Sweetheart, who is a white pony with pink hair and a flank symbol of a big red heart surrounded by three smaller orange hearts. She is very brave, mostly tries to stay calm and likes to make some ponies look on the bright side. She also can (and likes to) give anyone in need optimistic advice. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller. * Melody, who is a dark pink pony with sea-blue hair and a flank symbol of a yellow microphone, that is surrounded by 3 music notes and 3 stars. She often acts spoiled, so that she can make the most of things go her way. She also likes to sing and rock out on her electric guitar. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. * Bright Eyes, who is a greenish cyan pony with orange-red hair and a flank symbol of a notebook and pen. She is a neat freak, and always thinks of the best solution during a crisis. She is voiced by Kira Buckland. * Patch, who is a peach pony with dark pink hair and a flank symbol of a patch of pink cloth. She can get bored easily, and likes to prank her own friends with disastrous results, because she thinks it's fun. She also can do sadistic pranks if necessary. She is voiced by Nika Futterman. * Clover, who is a lavender-purple pony with rose-pink hair and a flank symbol of a four-leaf clover. Ironically, she has bad luck. She also has kind and overprotective parents, who taught her to defend herself at necessary times. She is voiced by April Winchell. * Bon Bon, who is a yellow pony with burgundy purple hair and a flank symbol of a piece of blue candy. She is fashionable but very gluttonous, despite that she was promoted as an apprentice to her mother, who is now a professional baker. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Episodes Season 1 External links * Levi Visionary portfolio References Category:Levi Visionary Category:Reboots Category:Unofficial reboots Category:2017 Category:TV-Y7